metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Diggernaut
The Diggernaut is a rogue Chozo mining robot and boss in Metroid: Samus Returns. The Diggernaut is a new boss, and did not exist in the original Metroid II: Return of Samus. Samus Aran first encounters and awakens it in a subterranean cave, later encountering it when it sucks away a power-up, fleeing as it chases her. Much later on, she re-encounters the robot, and battles it. First encounter on the Diggernant's red Grapple Point]] While exploring Area 3 within the subterranean confines of SR388, Samus encounters a red light. Believing it to be a Grapple Point, Samus pulls on it. The Diggernaut receives a surge of electricity and awakens, destroying the rubble that was blocking Samus' path. It stares at Samus for a moment before it walks away. Chase sequence Later, as Samus is exploring Area 4, she finds a broken Chozo Statue with its Item Sphere missing. Shortly after, she encounters the Diggernaut again. As a reaction, she threatens it by charging her Spazer Beam. Perceiving her as a threat, it prepares to attack. Samus attempts to shoot at it, but is unable to cause damage, and seemingly SenseMoves out of the way. The chase sequence then begins. The Diggernaut chases Samus through a complex series of a tunnels with its drilling arm, while the robot itself can be seen in the background. Samus must evade the drill while overcoming obstacles such as grappling blocks, Bomb Blocks and Morph Ball chutes. If Samus comes into contact with the drill, she will be defeated instantly, unless she has a full Reserve Tank, in which case she can survive getting hit only once. Several Moheeks and Wallfires are seen on the path, and serve as minor impediments to Samus. They also attempt to attack the drill, to no avail. After some chasing, Samus drops down through a floor of Pit Blocks underneath the Diggernaut's drill, into a temporary safe zone. However, upon leaving this safe zone, the drill will immediately reappear. Samus will come across pools of water, which she must grapple over as she does not have the Gravity Suit at the time and thus the water will slow her down. There are more Moheeks in this area, which again may impede Samus. She will then come to a Grapple Point on the wall, which she must attach to to get through a short tunnel filled with spikes. Beyond this is another safe zone with an Ammo Recharge Station, and an exit through the floor, obstructed by Missile Blocks. Dropping down again, the drill resumes its pursuit of Samus. The next set of tunnels include more pools of water, spikes, Grapple Points and poisonous vegetation, as well as more Wallfires. Samus will eventually come to a dead end, except for a small hole in the right wall. Samus jumps into this ledge and enters Morph Ball form, narrowly avoiding the Diggernaut's drill right before it can crush her. The Diggernaut, assuming her to be dead, retracts its arm and leaves behind the Space Jump. Battle While exploring Area 6, Samus enters a room with another Chozo Statue in the path of an air vacuum. The Diggernaut is seen in the background, inhaling the statue and its Item Sphere. Later on, when Samus is confronted by the Diggernaut yet again, it chooses to battle her directly. The Diggernaut attacks Samus from the background. The robot uses its rapidly drilling robot arms as its primary means of attack. It will bring the arms together and push them forward into the foreground, before pushing them against the walls in the room. Samus must use her Space Jump to evade this attack. Next, it will thrust its arms forward, onto an invisible "fourth wall" and slide them from left to right across the room thrice, with one arm raised over the other. The upper arm will cascade up and down as it does so, with a brief opening allowing Samus to jump through. After this, its "faceplate" will come into the foreground and fire a rotating red laser beam. Samus can attack the faceplate with Missiles or Super Missiles while jumping over the beam. When the Diggernaut takes enough damage, it will fall down and plant its arms on the foreground. The sections of the drill will begin rotating to form a Spider Ball Track on the side. Samus must use it to climb inside the drilling arm, and lay several Bombs to damage a Bomb Slot-like core inside the drill. The attack will cause energy to surge into the Diggernaut itself and cause damage, while rendering the arm Samus damaged inert. Energy Capsules, Aeion Orbs and Missile Ammo will be released from the Diggernaut. The Diggernaut will then slam its drilling arms into the ceiling, releasing purple energy spheres to rain down on Samus while it targets her with its laser firing system. Samus can destroy the spheres for additional pickups, while avoiding the laser. The Diggernaut will then begin to sweep its body across the screen while sucking in air in an attempt to swallow Samus. Samus can roll across the floor and lay Bombs to cause minor damage to the faceplate, which gradually cracks as the battle rages on. Using the Spider Ball will also prevent Samus from getting sucked in. It will then begin to fire three rotating lasers, this time in a Y arc. Samus can attack the faceplate again in the same manner as before, and then destroy the core in the second drilling arm. With both of its drilling arms damaged, the Diggernaut begins to use them as blunt weapons, slamming them onto the ground thrice. The impact causes a shockwave that can damage Samus. It will then fire eight lasers from its eyes in two sets of four, with gaps in between for Samus to jump through. After slamming its arms into the ground a second time, it will begin to use its vacuum attack. After sustaining enough damage, the Diggernaut's faceplate will come into the foreground, lined with Spider Ball Tracks and featuring three weak points. Samus must attach herself to the faceplate and lay Bombs on each weak point, taking care to do so before the faceplate generates electric energy that will detach her. However, the weak points will be rotating clockwise and must match with a line on a second inner layer that is rotating counter-clockwise in order to deal damage. The Diggernaut will resume its previous attacks after some time. Samus can use her Phase Drift Aeion ability, which will slow down the Diggernaut in enough time for her to destroy all the weak points on the faceplate. Once the weak points are all destroyed, the Diggernaut collapses and drops another Item Sphere. As Samus approaches the sphere, the Diggernaut begins to rise up one more time. Having run out of patience with the robot, Samus fires a charged Plasma Beam blast into the Diggernaut's eye without even turning to face it, finally rendering it unable to function. Once defeated, its body lies lifeless on the ground, with one of its drilling arms blocking the exit. Samus can use the rewarded Power Bombs to completely obliterate the robot and unblock the path. 2017 Nintendo World Championships artwork.]] At the Nintendo World Championships on Oct. 7, 2017, ''Metroid: Samus Returns was the third game played as part of stage 1. The 24 contestants were challenged to complete the Diggernaut Encounter as quickly as possible. Players who completed the sequence in under six minutes would receive 12 points, and those who completed it in 3 minutes would receive 24 points. Players were not eliminated for dying and were allowed to continue until they either completed the chase or the time ran out. The players would receive their points when Samus reached the "hidey hole", or the small ledge she uses to escape the Diggernaut. Most of the losing contestants died repeatedly in the third phase of the sequence. Four contestants were shown as completing the sequence: Anthony V, Kyle W, Sunny K and Dan S. The championship game can be viewed here. Official Media Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide ;Inhabitants & Eco System of SR388 (p. 23) :DIGGERNAUT :"The Diggernaut is an ancient Chozo machine created to dig out the caverns of SR388, giving the Chozo more space to build their settlement. The Diggernaut has since malfunctioned, or was set with some sort of security protocol. Whatever the truth is, the Diggernaut serves as a thorn in your side during most of your mission." Nintendo of America tweet "Diggernaut, a giant Chozo mining robot, adds new danger and tension throughout #Metroid: Samus Returns."https://twitter.com/NintendoAmerica/status/904041240856993792 Trivia *It is possible that the Diggernaut wasn't originally hostile to Samus, as it didn't attack her in the first encounter, after Samus grappled it. This is even more likely the case as seen later in the second encounter, prior to the tunnel sequence; the Diggernaut appeared to be simply curious about Samus, until she pointed her charged beam at its eye, which provoked a reaction (subtly startled expression and eye glowing stronger), effectively perceiving Samus as a threat. It is also possible the Chozo programmed it with some security directives. *The Diggernaut chase and battle theme is a remix of the Arachnus theme from Metroid Fusion and is similar to the Berserker Lord's adaptation in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It was first heard in the E3 2017 trailer for Samus Returns, during the action portion. *The Diggernaut was first hinted at in the ending of the Overview Trailer, where the narrator mentions that not even Samus knows for sure what nightmares she will encounter in the depths of SR388. As he says this, footage is shown of Samus looking down a cliff and seeing a red orb and a silhouette. *The Diggernaut's Spider Ball Tracks and Bomb Slot-like cores on its digging arms may be a reference/homage to the Metroid Prime Trilogy. **Diggernaut is similar to Quadraxis in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes as both are rogue, robotic bosses that feature Spider Ball Tracks and Bomb Slots. *The final portion of the battle with the Diggernaut, where Samus attaches herself to the boss using the Spider Ball in order to lay Bombs on weak points, is similar to the Chrysalis phase of the Emperor Ing battle in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. *The name "Diggernaut" is a portmanteau of the words "digger", referring to the robot's original purpose for mining, and "juggernaut", which refers to its massive size and power. *The Diggernaut shares a similar role with the Rhedogian and B.O.X. Security Robot as an enemy that attacks Samus throughout her mission and later battles her as a boss. *According to Yoshio Sakamoto's comments prior to a presentation of Samus Returns at PAX West 2017, the Diggernaut was used by the Chozo to mine into the center of SR388 when they were building their colony there.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuRk5F1uGoI&feature=youtu.be&t=1m43s **This can be inferred in-game as it appears in the background of the 3rd Chozo Memory, where the Chozo are busy building it. *Several other robots of a similar design can be seen in the background of Area 3; smaller ones are also shown fleeing through the massive doorway in the cutscene prior to the Diggernaut's boss battle. *Before Samus encounters the Diggernaut in Area 4, she comes across a damaged Chozo Statue with its power-up missing. It is heavily implied that the Diggernaut destroyed the statue and took its item, the Space Jump. **This is confirmed in when it takes the Power Bomb from another Chozo Statue in Area 6. The reason behind this behavior is unknown. *Using a Power Bomb during the Diggernaut fight (obtained early through an out of bounds glitchhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xadH5_UZwDM) will force the Diggernaut into its post-battle exploding animation and destroy the obstruction to the next room, although it will not drop the Power Bomb Expansion when killed this way. If the Power Bomb Cannon is used to exit the room before the Diggernaut fully explodes, it will still be alive when Samus enters its chamber again.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbKP704ovyM Gallery MSR Diggernaut initial encounter.png|Samus first encounters the Diggernaut. File:Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut pursues Samus.png|Samus flees from the Diggernaut in the first set of tunnels. File:Metroid Samus Returns Samus grapples away from Diggernaut.png|Samus grapples over water to avoid the Diggernaut. File:Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut Wallfire poisonous plants.png File:Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut last tunnel stretch.png File:Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut starts to catch up with Samus.png|The Diggernaut begins to catch up to Samus. File:Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut 'kills' Samus.png|The Diggernaut grinds into the wall in an attempt to kill Samus. File:Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut looks for Samus.png|The Diggernaut looks for Samus. File:Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut leaves behind Space Jump.png|Believing her dead, the Diggernaut leaves behind the Space Jump. File:Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut (Area 6) Power Bomb Chozo Statue Chamber (Cutscene).png|The Diggernaut steals the Power Bomb. File:Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut Entering its Boss Room in Area 6 (Cutscene).png|The Diggernaut entering its boss room in Area 6. File:Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut appears.png|The Diggernaut reappears. File:Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut Emerging from the Shadows (Cutscene).png|The Diggernaut emerging from the shadows . File:Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut Diggernaut HUD POV Acquiring Lock-On Samus (Cutscene).png|The Diggernaut targeting Samus. Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut Diggernaut HUD POV Lock-On Samus (Cutscene).png|Samus aiming her Arm Cannon while being targeted by the Diggernaut. Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut Diggernaut HUD POV Lock-On Samus (Ice Beam).png|Samus aiming her Ice Beam while being targeted by the Diggernaut. File:Diggernaut targets Samus.png|Samus aiming her Plasma Beam while being targeted by the Diggernaut. Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut Bomb Slot (Left Arm).png|The Bomb Slot-like core on the Diggernaut's left drilling arm. File:Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut Bomb Slot (Right Arm).png|The Bomb Slot-like core on the Diggernaut's right drilling arm. File:Diggernaut drilling arm core attacked by Samus.png|Samus inside one of the Diggernaut's drilling arms. File:Diggernaut takes damage.png|The Diggernaut takes damage. File:Diggernaut vacuum.png|The Diggernaut attempts to suck Samus in. File:Diggernaut 8 laser beams attack.png|The Diggernaut's laser beam attack. File:Diggernaut final phase Spider Ball Track faceplate.png|Samus latches onto the Diggernaut's faceplate. File:Diggernaut finished off by Samus.png|Samus destroys the Diggernaut. File:MSR Chozo Memory 03.png|The third image in the Chozo Memories shows the Diggernaut being built. File:MSR Art Gallery 006.png|Metroid: Samus Returns Gallery Notes and references es:Diggernaut Category:Bosses Category:SR388 Category:Area 3 Category:Area 4 Category:Area 6 Category:Mining Category:Chozo technology Category:Robots